


Tit for Tat

by FiccinDylan



Series: Tumblr Fics OMG! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light daddy kink, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Science Side of Tumblr, Tit for tat, Voyeurism, copious amounts of semen, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was waiting in Stiles's room (uninvited he might add!) when Stiles decided to stroll in naked with a towel over his head.  Now that Derek has seen all his family jewels (including the sceptor!), Stiles decides it's time to get his revenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudyskiesandcurlyfries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/gifts).



> So I was stalking the sterek tag on Tumblr and saw [this lovely little ficlet](http://cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/post/145788808024/im-going-to-need-you-to-put-on-some-underwear)! For some reason Tumblr mobile didn't show me the "keep reading" so I thought it was a lovely little drabble and couldn't help but think of ways to extend it!
> 
> Then when I got home to post it, I saw the "keep reading" link and noticed OMG THERE'S MORE AND IT GOT SO MUCH CUTER! And oddly, it still fit in perfectly with what I wrote! 
> 
> Thank you, @cloudyskiesandcurlyfries for writing such a fun and inspiring piece and allowing me to post it to AO3! Go check out her page you guys (on [Tumblr](http://cloudyskiesandcurleyfries.tumblr.com) too!) . It's filled with the cutest sterek fics!
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles lays on his bed in his usual position; one hand gripping his phone and the other wrapped languidly around his cock. He’s replaying the events of his and Derek’s date and smiling at the little tidbits his body decides to use for pleasure fodder. Derek’s cheeks hollowing as he tried his damndest to suck a strawberry through the straw of his milkshake. Derek’s firm hand on his back as Stiles almost choked on a curly fry directly after. The look of fond disgust on Derek’s face as Stiles demolished his burger in about 10 seconds flat and the hungry, impressed look in Derek’s eyes as Stiles expertly deep throated a popsicle across the booth from him.

That place didn’t even sell popsicles.

All in all it was a great night and Stiles can’t wait for Derek to call him for a second date.

Except… Derek doesn’t call.

Derek doesn’t call?

“Why the fuck won’t he call?!” Stiles yells at his phone. His phone simply turns off and Stiles considers throwing it across the room, but then what if the very second he does, that fucking weredick calls him?

It’s been two days since their amazing date and Stiles sits on his bed with a raw dick (from considering all the sexytimes potential) and a bruised heart (from considering all the romantic potential). What went wrong? Stiles thinks back to the end of their very lovely date (complete with _Ms. Jackson if you’re nasty_ style making out and dry humping on the front porch) and can’t pinpoint any awkwardness that could have turned Derek off. He knows Derek flipped him off after Stiles pinched his ass before leaving, but he also knew from the blushing rise of his ears that he was also smiling. Those cute little blushing ears…

Dammit, Hale!

“Why won’t you fucking call me?!” Stiles again yells at his phone. The notification light flashes and when he unlocks it he sees that instead of a text from his super hot potential new boyfriend, it’s a text from Scott telling him to get his ass out of the house and come over for video games.

Dammit, he hates Scott. He tells himself this as he drags himself out of bed and showers with his phone wrapped in a shower cap and placed in the shower caddy. Just in case.

He gets no calls and no texts.

He sighs.

On his way over to Scott’s he stops trying to figure out what went wrong and starts thinking about getting even.

“I didn’t even get to see his dick!” he tells his phone from where it sits faceup in his passenger seat. “I mean, even if it’s over before it began, I demand some damned reciprocity! I gots to see that dick! Tit for tat, motherfucker!”

That night, while spanking Scott in Mario Kart, Stiles devises a brilliant plan to get what’s his.

***

The next day he lets himself into Derek’s loft and is pleased to hear the shower going. He hides inside the closet and gets into position, waiting for the wolf to come out. He looks around and sighs.

“I know I just recently came out of you and I said I was never going back, but I’mma see me some of this weredick if it’s the last thing I do!”

And... ‘ _shit!’_ , Stiles thinks to himself, ‘ _it might just be_.’

In all of his righteous entitlement, Stiles hadn’t considered that maybe this was a terrible idea and maybe Derek would try to eat him and not in the good way. But Stiles steels himself, envigored with new resolve.

“If I can’t have it in my ass/mouth, I might as well get it in my mind/eye. My spank bank has been lacking in deposits lately.” Stiles explains to Derek’s new shoes. Stiles settles in and finally the gorgeous jerk walks into the bedroom in all his dewy naked glory.

And shit- _fuck_ is it glorious! The man is tall and tan and hairy as fuck and his soft cock swings lightly in between his slightly bowed legs as he ambles towards the bed.

And Stiles has to take a moment because suddenly he gets the whole gold case in _Pulp Fiction_ thing; like, Derek’s hot werecock is the gold case! Shit, maybe he should ask Derek to rewatch it with him and then when that scene comes up Stiles can turn to him and be like ‘your dick is in the case’ and Derek will suck _his_ dick for how brilliant he is. But then Stiles remembers that he’s mad at Derek and he should be jumping out of the closet now and scaring the bejeezus out of the wolf and he’s about to do that until he notices that in his reverie, Derek has laid down on the bed and is running his hands all over the sculpted, hirsute planes of his bo- _day_.

Shit.

_‘Okay, now would be a really good time to jump out, scare the fuck out of him and run!’_ Stiles pep talks to himself. _‘So I’m gonna do that! I’m gonna do that right now!’_

And he is! He swears he is! While Stiles is fighting an internal war with his conscious, Derek meanders on the bed, raking his hands through the hair on his chest, his fingernails lightly catching on his plumped up nipples.

‘ _Fuck, I should really.. I should really come out now._ ’ and as the universe laughs at the irony of Stile’s words -’ _unappreciated, universe!’_ he knows they’re true. He’s gotta get out of there and he will just as soon as he relieves some of the pressure from his erection.

Wait, what?

‘ _Relieve some of the what from my what?!’_ Stiles inquires as he looks down and sees his cock straining against the seam of his way too tight jeans.

‘ _Oh fuck me!’_ he thinks as he presses his palm into his crotch, trying to hide a hiss at the sensation. He eyeballs Derek who seems completely unaware and actually pretty blissed out as his cock stands proud and tall at a 90 degree angle from his body and he begins to grope and massage his inner thighs.

And Stiles is freaking out, okay? Because his dick just leaked a droplet of precum and Derek’s gonna smell that shit and find him and fucking eat him and not in the good way! And even though he knows he shouldn’t, he can’t help but shove his hand down the front of his pants and grab at the base of his cock, and he can’t help the nearly inaudible exhale even though he knows that Derek is going to find him and kill him!

Derek is on the bed breathing heavily and sits up suddenly. Stiles wonders if he can type up a will quickly on his phone when instead of coming to kill him, Derek simply leans over to his nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube before laying back down and squirting some in his hand to wet his dick.

And Stiles wonders if Derek can’t smell him? He hasn’t come to eat him yet (in the bad way), so maybe he doesn’t know he’s there? Afterall, Stiles is there all the fucking time anyway; his smell is probably _everywhere_!

On the couch, in the bathroom and kitchen, in the laundry room, on Derek’s sheets; hell, even in that magazine that Derek keeps under his bed that he thinks no one knows about. Maybe Stiles smell is just always there so when the real Stiles is here, Derek can’t tell the difference. Before Stiles can really focus on what that means, Derek groans in what seems like an affirmation. Stiles returns the groan as lightly as possible before seizing, suddenly remembering that he’s supposed to be covert and hiding.

Most of him is on board with this plan except for his very traitorous dick that has oozed out yet another drop of precum.

‘ _You dick!_ ’ Stiles thinks inelegantly to his cock. His cock jumps in what Stiles is sure is defiance but it could have more to do with the fact that yep… Derek just stuck a finger in his ass.

‘ _Okay, dick, listen.’_ Stiles implores his nether regions, ‘ _I’ve always been good to you, treated you nice, kept you clean, got you wet off some strange… I’ve only said nice things about you, I swear! Even that time in Junior High when Scott’s dick was a ½” bigger for like three months and he was a complete shit about it? I stuck up for you and later when we beat him by a whole ¾” you stood up for me! Figuratively and literally!’_

Stiles palms his shaft gently, having removed it completely from his pants and gives it a light stroke. ‘ _So please, I need you to not be a dick right now, I need you to behave so I can avert my eyes and plug my ears and stop this obvious invasion, okay?’_ Stiles’ dick jerks and Stiles lets out a relieved sigh and hears the same sigh coming from in the room.

He looks over by instinct (he swears!) and sees Derek openly fucking himself on three fingers. One hand is shoved unceremoniously in his ass and the other one is caravaning through the sand colored peaks and valleys of his molded exterior, stopping at the oasis his areola creates in the sea of olive dusted skin. Stiles eyes are wide as saucers, but also completely glazed over with lust.

“Come for daddy,” he says.

_Shit_. Did he just say that outloud? It was quiet at least, right? Even a were would think a mosquito was afoot! And Stiles would think that Derek didn’t hear it at all except for the fact that he did, as evidenced by the fact that he _does_!

Come, that is. He comes for daddy.

Stiles is daddy.

‘ _I’m the daddy?’_ he thinks to himself.

“I’m the daddy.” he says out loud. Perhaps too loud, because Derek lifts his head slightly and starts looking around all properly fucked out and confused; perhaps wondering if his ears came too and that’s why he’s hearing angelic… mosquito noises.

At least that’s how Stiles imagines it’s going down. He’s currently curled in a ball against the back of the closet nearly crying and trying to contain himself and giving his dick the tough love.

‘ _Yes, so it was technically my fault for looking, but you don’t have to be such a fucking wang! Dammit dick, you hold it together or I swear I’ll cut you off!’_

And Stiles prays as hard as he can to whomever is out there listening, ‘ _Please… just… Derek is gonna get up and go to the bathroom and when he does I’m going to run for the window and jump! Yes, we’re on the top floor and the parking lot is concrete… that’s where you come in! All I ask is that I can get a superhero landing, it can even be hard on the knees, just as long as I nail it!_ ’ and Stiles is bargaining with the concrete gods to maybe not be so hard today and readies himself as he hears Derek finally pull himself up from his bed.

He lopes over to the door and Stiles hears him open it and close behind him. In an instant he makes for the closet door and is about to rush out when it opens suddenly and there’s Derek - _still gloriously naked_ \- and glaring at him from the entrance.

“There’s your cock!” Stiles yells… for some reason. He’s sure there was a reason, what the fuck was he even doing there anyway? Derek growls and yells.

“Stiles! Come-” and Stiles is sure that Derek was going to finish with, ‘ _out of my closet so I can fucking eat you and not in the good way!_ ’, but Stiles’ dick just hears the first part and explodes just _everywhere_.

And about 20 seconds later Derek is looking inside of his closet which is now completely covered in cum (he’d just bought those boots! They’re suede!) and a passed out Stiles.

***

When Stiles comes to, he’s naked on a bed that smells of Derek and he _loves it_! He snarls lightly and rolls over on his stomach so he can start slow humping the mattress. He does exactly this while humming some non-tune to himself until he hears a throat clear behind him. His eyes flash open as he suddenly remembers where he is (though he’s still iffy on the _why_ ).

He turns his head slowly and feels his heart rate ratcheting up and before he remembers - _hey, Derek probably heard me in his closet the entire time!_ \- his eyes land on the man in question who is sitting on a chair across from the bed with his legs crossed. Stiles looks down at his own naked ass and then around for… well any clothing of any kind. Hell, a top sheet would be nice at this point. Damn Derek was an ass.

“Dammit, Derek, you ass! Can I at least have my drawers, dude?”

Derek snorts as Stiles turns and sits up, drawing his knees to his chest and crossing his legs at the ankles on the bed.

“They’re in the wash along with half the contents of my closet. Though I should have put them in the trash with my new boots.”

At this Stiles rolls his eyes and returns the huff, putting down his legs and opening them as obscenely as possible as he settles back on his elbows. Derek draws back slightly.

“Don’t point that thing at me, I’ve already had to shower twice today!”

“Oh boo, fucking hoo!”

“Dammit, Stiles! Why were you in my closet!?” Derek asks frustratedly and resigned. Stiles does what he does best and deflects.

“Who the hell jacks off in the middle of a Wednesday afternoon?!”

“You do!” Derek volleys back with wide eyes and accusatory hand gestures. Stiles is not impressed.

“I’m a human, teenaged boy! It’s practically in my DNA!”

“And your DNA is all over my fucking loft! Your horny ass hormones are fucking steeped into the walls, it’s all I can do to wake up without an erection!”

“Wait, _what_?!”

“STILES!” Derek yells. He looks close to pulling his hair out. “CLOSET! WHY?!” he says with a point to the closet in question that’s got a fan in it and appears to be blowing Stiles’ scent from the closet into the bedroom. Before Stiles can consider _that_ , he remembers to be indignant.

“Because tit for tat, buster! Quid pro _fucking_ quo! Carpe Diem! _Laissez les bons temps rouler_!” Stiles knows he’s rambling, but all the blood hasn’t returned to his head yet and now he’s really thinking about Derek jacking off to his scent so not only is his blood not going back to his brain, but it’s diverting south and his current position (legs spread akimbo on a dark red fitted sheet) would cause that particular trip to make him more vulnerable than he’s willing to be at this juncture. He sits up and crosses his legs gingerly.

Derek just rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“Did you hit your head on something when you fell in my closet?”

“Why the fuck didn’t you call me!?”

There’s a stillness and in the moment Derek’s expression suddenly becomes guarded.

“Wait, what? _Call you_?” He mumbles, playing with his hands in his lap. Stiles has never seen him so suddenly sheepish and he wonders if maybe he’s missed something, like… from the very beginning?

“W- we… we had a great time at the diner, right?” Stiles stammers on before Derek can say anything, not like Derek seemed all that eager to jump in, “And… and later when you tried to put a baby in me on the front porch and I kept telling you that although that’s not how it’s done, I certainly applaud the effort and sometimes you gotta learn from experience and I respected that, you just hauled ass and you didn’t fucking call me!”

Stiles can see Derek blush slightly as he shrugs minutely, seemingly trying to collapse in on himself. Stiles stands and walks over to him. He bends over slightly and touches the tip of Derek’s knee.

“Derek, what the fuck, dude?” He says softly, and not unkindly, “We had a great time. Why wouldn’t you call or text or something? Anything? Did I.. was it me? Did I do something wrong?”

Derek finally looks up, his kaleidoscopic eyes meeting Stiles’ honeyed expression. He looks down again at Stiles finger poking his knee and flicks it lightly.

“Well... why didn’t you call me?!” He asks, with a facade of nonchalantness, though Stiles can see the hope behind his eyes. Stiles blanches, standing straight up so suddenly he loses balance and flops back on the bed. Derek makes a move forward, but Stiles waves him off.

“I… you were waiting on me to call? But.. you asked me out first so I thought-”

“Well you made the first move and I responded!” Derek says, exasperated as he flails his hands out at the petulant, sexy little brat in front of him. Said brat gawps, but Derek hurries and finishes, “So I thought you’d make the next move too!”

“What move, Derek? I’ve spent my life up until now jacking off under your sheets to get you to notice me-”

“You did what, now?”

“-I don’t make moves! I slowly insinuate myself into your life until one day you realize you can’t live without me, but I am not a move maker, okay?”

“You showed me your dick!” Derek points to the dick in question and Stiles explodes.

“I WAS COMING FROM THE SHOWER!”

“You don’t always come from the shower buck ass naked, Stiles! I’ve seen-” and Derek stops suddenly eyes full of impudent rage just daring Stiles to even think about questioning where that statement could have gone. Stiles inhales, remembers that the old fortune cookie he ate this morning told him that Mercury was indeed in retrograde, and exhales, extending a warning finger to Derek.

“You get one, Hale. So I’m gonna let that go.”

Derek gives a grimace that smarms ‘ _you’re damned right you are_ ’ before sitting back and folding his arms over his chest. Stiles sighs.

“Well, Derek. That wasn’t a move, but… well, I guess I’m happy that you think I’m sexy enough to pull off something like that. Casually showing you my cock with my face covered by terry cloth.”

“You’re really beautiful.”

Stiles looks up so suddenly that the breath is dashed from him as he sees the truth and adoration in Derek’s eyes. He gulps, wondering why his mouth is so suddenly dry. He ducks his head and rubs the back of his heating neck when he hears Derek again.

“No, Stiles. You are. Really, intimidatingly beautiful, gorgeous even. Especially maybe.”

“Intimidating? Shyeah righ-sjkdlth” And apparently Derek had stood up and walked towards Stiles, hovering really, boundaries invadingly close to the boy, because when Stiles finally lifts his head to deliver some of his world class self loathing wit, he ends up with his lips grazing the front of Derek’s shaft. And as he opens his mouth to gasp, the tip just slips right in. Stiles freezes and locks eyes with Derek whose expression is just as blitzkrieged.

“Mmm.. shkdljr shelj dj on.” Stiles tries to apologize, saying that the reason he can’t move the rest of his body is because of shock and the suckling is an automatic reaction to having something in his mouth, the science side of Tumblr told him so.

“Stiles, _fuck_!”

“Shdkljf dljkfle.. _Mmmm_.”

“Shit! Can I please fuck your mouth a little?”

Stiles gives the thumbs up so fast he’s sure he’s pulled a muscle, but he’ll live.

***

“And that’s why the meeting had to be postponed tonight.”

Scott looks at Stiles who is lying on Derek’s bed with Derek draped over him snoozing lightly. Stiles is suckling on a twizzler and flipping through the magazine Derek doesn’t think he knows about as Scott debates between simply heading back out the door or finding something to brain his best friend with.

“Stiles, you couldn’t tell me this, ohh, say… _anytime before I fucking came over here!_?” Scott whisper-yells being ever the courteous alpha for Derek’s sake (and his sake alone). Stiles shrugs.

“Well I could have, but then, you know…. I wouldn’t have anyone to squee over it with! C’mon Scott, squee with me! Look how hot he is, and he fucking loves me!”

“Dammit, Stiles! Why are you this way?”

“Squee, Scott, squee!”

“That’s not even how that goes!”

“Scott Delgado McCall!”

“Fine!” Scott yells, trying to roll his eyes, but just looking like the eternal puppy he is. “ _Squee_!” Stiles titters with laughter.

“Yes, Scott! Squee like a pig!”

“Don’t push it, Stiles!”

“But I get one, right?”

Scott shakes his head, “You used that one up years ago!”

“What? When?” Stiles tries to remember the myriad of times he could have used his one and didn’t. Scott narrows his eyes.

“You remember back in 8th grade when your dick finally got longer than mine? I know I was a wang, but do you remember what _you_ did?”

Stiles blanches.

“Oh yeah… uhh, objection withdrawn, your honor. I’ve had my one.”

Scott crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his head, “you’re damn right you’ve had your one, you son of a bitch.”

“Well.. now that you know, Scotty my boy-” Stiles raises his eyebrows at Scott who shrugs and looks around the room.

“What?”

“What? Get the fuck out of here, Scott!”

“Oh my god, I hate you so much sometimes!”

“But you love me and you’re happy for me and Derek?”

“I’m happy for you. I’m going to go light a candle for Derek!” Scott says as he leaves, flipping off Stiles along the way. Stiles grins when he feels hot, wet lips mouthing at his nipple.

“What did you use your one in? And why do you know so much about Scott’s dick? That’s not normal.”

Stiles runs his hands through Derek’s soft ebony hair. “Says the man who thought seeing me naked meant we were soulmates.”

He can feel Derek smiling against his skin and sees the light red creep to the top of his ears.

“Well I was right, wasn’t I?” he muffles into Stiles’ armpit. Before Stiles can answer, Derek sits up on his knees and begins languidly stroking his cock. Stiles reaches out to take over, but Derek slaps his hand away raising an eyebrow.

“I saw you naked and then you saw me naked.” He says, one hand still working his shaft and the other running up and down his chest. “Then you came all over me and my closet-”

“Some of it reached you? Damn, see what you do to me, Hale?”

“So like you said… _tit for tat_.” Derek says as he throws his head back and speeds up the strokes on his dick. Stiles mouth hangs open as he gives a silent laugh and lays back on the bed waiting for the eruption. What the fuck is his life even, and how on earth did he deserve for it to be so fantastic?

“ _Laissez les bons temps rouler!_ ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com/post/145785843299/im-going-to-need-you-to-put-on-some-underwear
> 
> [CHECK ME OUT!](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)
> 
> Up next, a story in which Stiles' gigantic dick tries desperately to get him laid. Yeah, I'm on a roll!


End file.
